Date Violation
by Rogue1979
Summary: Yami and Yugi have a fight and Yugi storms out on the house and goes to a night club to blow of some steam, but he finds himself in trouble when two guys have their eyes on him and try to take advantage. OCs, Shounenai.


Hey there everyone! Rogue1979 (formerly Roguex1979) here! This is my first BRAND NEW fic since I was originally kicked of for no reason.

**Charley:** Ra, how long is it going to be before you stop saying that?

**Rogue:** Until my previous fanbase has been re-established. I want my fans to know I'm still on here and continuing to write fics!

**Charley:** You'll never get those 300 reviews back!

**Rogue:** O.O How can you say such a thing? - runs off crying her eyes out -

**Charley:** Oh, that's really mature! Great, now I'm stuck explaining the fic and the likes. In this fic, the yamis have their own bodies. We feel this fic has been appropriately rated. There is some harsh swearing, yaoi and an attempted rape, but nothing graphic. There's just loud thumping music and swaying of hips. Enjoy!

Rogue does not own YGO, cos if she did, she'd turn all of your fics into animated goodness! She does own Yoshi and Sorai, but they're jerks, so you can have them.

* * *

**Date Violation**

Yugi looked around him through the flashing and constantly changing lights. The music was not only thumping in his ears, but his body as well. Crowds around him danced unaware that deep inside, although he was dancing his heart out, it was also in despair.

_How could he?_ Yugi dipped his head and lifted it again, lifting his arms up as well, his hips still moving, his feet independent of his body. _How could he do that to me? I thought he wanted to love me, not possess me!_

-flashback-

'Come on, Yami! Let's go to that nightclub we went to last week! It was so great in there!'

Yami looked at his lover with harsh eyes. 'No,' he said simply.

'Why not?' Yugi asked.

'Because, last time we were there, you nearly got yourself snatched up by other men, and you made it easy for them.'

'What do you mean?' Yugi tried to recall the incident.

Yami walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. He pressed his hips flush against the other's and began to sway, the friction causing Yugi to moan softly. 'Doesn't this feel good?' Yami whispered in his ear. 'Is this getting you hot?'

Yugi had his eyes closed. He moaned again before saying 'Oh, yes.'

Suddenly, he was dumped on the floor and when he landed, he immediately opened his eyes to look up at a fuming Yami. 'Hey! What did you do that for?'

'That is what you were doing with that other man in that club! And he had friends who were ogling you as well!'

Yugi tried to get up, but Yami shoved him back down with a foot. 'Yami, please let me up!'

'No!' Yami yelled. 'You stay there on the floor until you admit that you were trying to pick up someone else.'

'But I wasn't!' The foot pressed harder against his chest. 'Yami, I can't breathe!'

Yami removed his foot from his hikari's chest and stepped back. 'I'm sorry Yugi,' he said putting a hand to his face in shame. 'I…I just get so jealous. You are so sweet and kind and you probably didn't mean to dance like that for him, but you did, and I just don't want to go back to that club, in case he's there again and he wants to try to get you to go with him.'

Yugi got off the floor and put an arm around Yami's shoulders and stroked his hair. 'That's not going to happen. I love you, you know that. The only guy I want to go home with at the end of the night is you.' He wiped a tear that was forming in Yami's eye away with his hand. 'But, you know, we can't keep staying in every night. We're young and able! Let's go and have some fun!'

Yami smiled at the younger male. 'Okay, Yugi. Let's go out.'

Yugi beamed back at him. 'Great! And remember; the next time I dance with another guy, it doesn't mean anything.' The second he said the words, he realised he'd made a mistake.

Yami stood back abruptly, causing Yugi to topple over a bit and a hard slap rang across his face. He landed on the floor with his face stinging and eyes watering. As he looked up at his lover, he flinched as Yami bent down to pick him back up by his shirt.

'The _next _time you dance with another guy? The next time?' He shook Yugi violently. 'You will _not_ dance with other guys!' he said menacingly. 'You will _not_ leave my side. In fact, you will _not_ leave this house unless I say so, do you understand?'

All Yugi could do was nod rapidly until Yami put him down. Then, his dark half turned and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

-end flashback-

The dance track ended and a mellower tune wafted from the speakers in the club. The crowd dispersed a bit, and new dancers arrived on the floor to shake their bodies. Yugi decided to sit down and have a drink. He'd already had a couple, and he was starting to feel rather tipsy.

Making his way to an empty seat, he recalled how furious he'd felt at Yami. How dare he order him around! He'd immediately called all his friends to see if anyone wanted to go out with him, but they'd all declined as they'd had other plans.

Still angry after all the calls, Yugi had got dressed and slipped out of the shop without Yami knowing, and headed for the club.

He plonked himself down next to a blond woman whose outfit was way too revealing for her figure. Rolls of fat were pushed out on all sides where the clothes were too tight and she reeked of booze.

'Hey cutie,' she said turning to him.

'Hi,' he answered politely trying to focus on something other than her bulging breasts.

'Can I get you a drink?'

'I'm gay,' he said in reply.

The woman looked disappointed. 'That's probably for the best.' She winked at him. 'I'd crush your tiny body, but I can still buy you a drink. You look like you're trying to forget something by killin' a few brain cells!'

Yugi smiled at the strange woman. 'Okay, thanks.'

She pointed to his drink. 'Another of the same?'

Yugi looked at his bottle of Alco Pop and shook his head. 'I think I should have something non-alcoholic now,' he said. The pop was starting to lose its appeal.

The woman nodded. 'I'll be right back.' When she stood up, Yugi heard the folds of her skin slurping off the couch where she had sweat. Yugi shivered as she walked away. _I may not like women in that way, but yikes! That is scary!_ (A/N: I have absolutely nothing against fat people, and I'm really sorry if you are offended by the way I've described this lady…sorry, sorry, sorry!)

By the time the woman returned with his drink, two other people had taken her spot. 'Oh well,' she said handing Yugi a plain orange juice. 'I guess I'll go see if I can hook me a man!' She smiled and winked at Yugi. He forced a smile and grimaced as she waddled away to the dance floor.

'Hey there! Fancy seeing you here again!' Yugi looked up and saw two men standing in front of him. One was slightly taller than him with brown hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a white button up shirt and black pressed trousers. His friend was as tall as Kaiba with green eyes and brown hair. He was wearing black jeans and a black button up shirt.

'Do I know you?' Yugi asked.

The shorter man nodded. 'You and I were dancing last week, remember? I'm Yoshi and this is Sorai.' Sorai waved.

Yugi's mind flashed back to the argument with Yami, and he frowned. 'Oh, yeah.'

Yoshi raised an eyebrow, sensing Yugi's sadness. 'What's wrong?'

Yugi shook his head. 'It's nothing, really. I just had a fight with my boyfriend.'

The two men looked around. They remembered Yami from last time. He had come over during their dance and grabbed Yugi aside, then proceeded to usher him out of the club. 'Is he here? Cos we can leave if you like.'

Yugi shook his head again. 'No, he wouldn't come out with me tonight.' His eyes were downcast, so he didn't see Yoshi glance at his friend with a glint in his eyes.

'I'm sorry to hear that,' Yoshi said. He watched Yugi take a sip of his drink and put it back on the table in front of him. 'Hey, look. Since your over possessive squeeze isn't here, how'd you like to dance?'

Yug looked up. 'I don't think that's a good idea.'

Yoshi ran his fingers through his hair. 'Come on! What have you got to lose?' He looked at Sorai. 'Will you take care of his drink while we're on the dance floor?'

'Sure thing,' the taller one said.

The shorter held his hand out for Yugi. 'Come on, little man. You look like you could use a little fun.'

Yugi hesitated for a few seconds before nodding and grabbing the offered hand. 'Oh, I just need to go to the bathroom first.'

Yoshi nodded. 'We'll be here.' He watched Yugi head off towards the bathroom. 'Don't get lost!' he yelled after him. Yugi turned and smiled slightly.

Sorai turned to Yoshi as Yugi disappeared through the bathroom doors. 'This is too easy.'

Yoshi shook his head. 'No, we're lucky. He's back and without that freak of a boyfriend. I've managed to convince him to dance with me again, so you can go about spiking his drink.' Yoshi rubbed his hands together. 'But since he's gone to the bathroom, you can do it now. It just means we'll have him sooner.'

Sorai nodded and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a small package and pushed one of the pills out into his hand. Yoshi was keeping a watchful eye out for Yugi's return and anyone who might have a problem. Sorai casually plopped the rohypnol tablet into Yugi's juice. They both watched as the little tablet dissolved in the orange liquid.

Someone bumped into Sorai and he turned to confront him. 'Hey! Watch it, you idiot!'

The white-haired man looked up at him, his snowy bangs covering his eyes. 'My apologies.' He turned and walked off.

Sorai huffed. 'Jerk,' he mumbled. He turned back to the drink and saw the pill had completely dissolved.

'Excellent,' Yoshi said swirling the drink around to distribute the drug evenly. 'Now all he has to do is drink this and soon, we'll be able to leave.'

Yugi returned a few minutes later. 'Ah, look,' he said to Yoshi. 'I'm really sorry, but I think I should be getting back home now.' He picked up the drink and downed it in one gulp.

Yoshi smiled. 'Aw, come on! You can't abandon me now. I've just convinced you to have a dance with me.' He looked into Yugi's large purple eyes and widened his own. 'Please? You can leave afterwards if you want. Just a couple of songs?'

Yugi laughed at Yoshi's attempt at puppy dog eyes. 'Oh, okay then.'

Yoshi clapped his hands together with glee. 'Great! Come on!' He grabbed Yugi's hand before the young man could change his mind.

Yugi was led to the dance floor just as a fast moving song began. Yugi liked this kind of music. He didn't know how to dance, but he watched and imitated other people. When he'd first seen a girl grinding against her boyfriend and the saw reaction she'd gotten, he'd grinned cheekily at Yami and begun copying her movements. They had driven Yami wild and the two ended up having sex in the park because Yami couldn't get Yugi home fast enough.

_I guess that's why Yami got upset about me dancing with this guy last time,_ he thought. _He thinks that if I dance like that with someone else, I'm going to sleep with them._ He frowned. _He obviously doesn't trust me!_

Yoshi turned to Yugi once they'd reached a relatively clear space and began dancing. Yugi watched him for a moment and then began moving his body in time to the loud thumping beat, using some of the moves he'd seen earlier.

The two danced to the song, and then the next one. Yugi was starting to get into it. Yoshi also seemed to be getting closer and closer. The next song after that was a fast moving dance track and Yoshi pulled Yugi closer to him. Yugi didn't resist. _I'm not doing anything wrong,_ he told himself. _It's just dancing._

The two moved together as one, their hips barely touching, but every now and then, contact would be made and Yoshi felt jolts of anticipation course through his body. He looked down at the slightly shorter male and saw that his eyes were half lidded as he listened to the music, allowing the beat to take over.

After the third song, Yugi started to feel weird. Although he could hear the music, it seemed to dull a bit and when he watched the rest of the crowd, it seemed like they were all moving in slow motion around him. He blinked a couple of times to clear his head and looked at Yoshi.

The brown-haired man had stopped dancing and had his hands on Yugi's shoulders. He was saying something, but Yugi couldn't understand. It looked like 'Are you okay?' but he couldn't be sure.

_What's happening to me? I was fine a minute ago. I didn't drink _that_ much. And I'm pretty sure the last one _was_ only an orange juice._

Yoshi watched with fake concern as Yugi began to falter. _Good, the drug is doing its job._ Yugi swayed a bit and then fell forward. Yoshi caught him. 'Whoa there!' he said. 'It looks like you've had too much fun for now. Lets get back to Sorai.' He began to half carry, half drag Yugi back to the table where his black clad friend was waiting for them.

'The drug worked quicker than I thought,' Sorai said smiling.

Yoshi nodded putting Yugi gently down next to him and stepping back. 'Yes, although it did help that he downed the drink rather than sipped it.'

Sorai put his arm around the semi-conscious Yugi and began playing with his spiky hair. 'Where do you wanna do this?'

Yoshi looked around. 'We don't have time to get him back to my place, or yours. Let's just leave and find a quiet alley.' He licked his lips. 'I've wanted this one ever since I first saw him. I don't think I can wait any longer.'

Sorai nodded standing up. He effortlessly picked Yugi up bridal style and they headed toward the exit.

The bouncer eyed them as they left. Yoshi smiled. 'Poor little guy,' he said to the large man. 'He had one too many.' He laughed nervously as the man scrutinised the three of them with a beady eye, but he let them leave without incident. He watched them turn left and walk off until they turned left again round a corner and disappeared from his sight.

Yugi's head lolled as he tried to fight complete unconsciousness. He knew that Yoshi and Sorai were with him, but he hadn't really heard what they'd been saying. He had felt Sorai put his arm around him and felt a tickle as his hair was played with, and he knew he was being carried somewhere, but where? He felt like he was in danger.

'In here,' Yoshi said after a while, pointing to a relatively deep alley.

Sorai turned and headed towards the back of the alley. When they could go no further, Sorai gently put Yugi on the ground and stepped back.

Yoshi looked down at the small figure of the boy with the neck collar. It's what had first attracted him to him. He thought it was kinky. That, and he was fascinated by his tri-coloured hair. He'd had a fit when he saw the boy's boyfriend, clad in black leather trousers, black vest and neck belt, as well as other gothic/bondage type accessories, but from the other's actions, he knew he'd never be able to get him, so he'd definitely settle for the smaller, less threatening version.

He knelt down and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. It was so soft. He tugged on one of the golden bangs and lowered his face to the boy's ear. 'I've wanted this ever since I first saw you,' he whispered in a sultry voice. His hand found it's way down Yugi's chest. 'I'm going to fuck you so hard, and then my friend over here is going to have some fun too.' The hand stopped just above Yugi's trousers and found the hem of the shirt. He lifted it slightly and ran his fingers over Yugi's soft cool flesh.

Yugi was more aware of what was going on now. The cool air had cleared his senses of the effects of the alcohol, but something was inhibiting his movements. He felt Yoshi touching him, but he couldn't speak or move. _They must have drugged me,_ he thought with despair. _And now I'm going to be a helpless victim of rape! I can't even shout for help. Oh god, why didn't I stay at home with Yami?_

Yoshi lifted Yugi's shirt up further to expose his nipples and gently licked one until it grew hard. Then he lightly bit down on it. He lifted his head and saw Yugi watching him. There were unshed tears in his eyes. _Hmm, I guess the drug affected him slightly differently. He's aware, but can't do anything about it._ He smiled at the boy and flicked a tongue out to graze the nipple again. He then began unbuckling Yugi's trousers and quickly pulled them down. He began to undo his own as well. 'Oh, how I'm going to enjoy this.'

Suddenly, a crunch behind them alerted them to another's presence. Sorai whirled round to face the intruder and Yoshi turned his head.

An evil smile graced the lips on the pale face. 'Is this a private gang bang or can anyone join in?'

* * *

Yami ran through the club looking left and right. Yugi wasn't exactly hard to recognise, but he was short and got lost in a crowd easily. He frantically looked around. _He must be here,_ he thought. _I called everyone to find out if they'd seen him, and they all said no, but he'd called them to ask them if they wanted to come out._ He grabbed a few people every now and then. 'Excuse me. Have you seen a boy with this same hairstyle? Shorter than me with large innocent purple eyes?'

Everyone he asked shook their heads. They'd all been too preoccupied to notice.

'Um, hi. Did you say you were lookin' for a young man who looks like you?'

Yami turned to see a large woman standing there in clothes that were obviously too small. Yami looked her up and down suspiciously. 'Yes, I am. Have you seen him?'

The woman nodded. 'You his brother or something?'

'Or something.'

The woman laughed. 'Yeah, I saw him. He sat next to me at some point during the night. I thought he was cute so I offered to buy him a drink. He only had an orange juice though and then I went to find a man.' She leaned in closer. 'You available?'

Yami pushed her away. 'I'm gay and looking for my boyfriend.'

The woman sighed. 'They're always gay.' She shook her head. 'After I left him, I saw him being carried off by two guys. The poor little thing looked totally wasted.'

Yami's eyes widened. 'What did they look like?'

'One was tall and had brown hair. The other was short with brown hair. I didn't get a good look at them, although they were both really good looking.'

Yami tried to remember what the guys looked like who Yugi had been dancing with the last time they were here. He certainly remembered one taller and one shorter, but that meant nothing. 'Did you see where they went?'

The woman pointed towards an exit. 'Try asking the bouncers at that exit. They might have seen something.'

Yami turned on his heel and dashed off towards the exit, throwing back an obligatory 'thank you' at the woman.

He approached the bouncer. 'Excuse me, sir. Someone said you might have seen my friend leaving here with two other men. He has the same hairstyle as me.'

The bouncer looked at the shorter man. 'Yeah, I saw him leaving. Actually, he was being carried. Had too much to drink.' The man looked Yami up and down. 'Why? What's the matter?'

Yami resisted the urge to grab the man and demand the information he needed. He calmly looked into his eyes. 'Did you see where they went?'

The bouncer pointed to the left. 'Around that corner, then I have no idea.'

Yami thanked the man and ran off to continue his search. He rounded the corner and saw an empty street. The street was long and had many side turnings. _God, they could have gone anywhere!_

Just then, he heard a blood-curdling scream come from an alleyway further down the road. Yami's instinct told him that it had something to do with Yugi, even though it hadn't been him screaming. He took off like a shot to reach the origin of the sound. Another scream and a flash of yellow light helped him again to locate the source. He turned down the alley and ground to a halt when he saw someone in the darkness walking towards him. The figure was carrying someone else.

'Who's there?' he demanded. As the figure approached him and the light from the street filtered in, Yami's eyes grew wider. 'Bakura?'

The white-haired thief stepped out of the shadows with a semi-conscious Yugi in his arms. Yugi's trousers were undone, but he didn't look like he'd been harmed. He approached Yami. 'I believe this is yours?'

Yami held his arms out to take Yugi from the former Spirit of the Ring. Bakura handed him over without hesitation. Yami immediately lowered Yugi to the ground and looked him over, making sure there were no injuries or signs of rape.

When he was satisfied, he glanced up at the young man. 'Was he…?'

Bakura shook his head. 'They didn't have time.'

'What happened?'

Bakura smirked. 'Funny story. I was actually trying to avoid running into your daft hikari. I was trying to relax in the club when I caught sight of that ridiculously spiky hair. I half expected you to be with him.' He cocked his head to the side. 'Trouble in paradise?'

Yami looked down in shame. 'We had a fight. I think I may have hurt him a little. I guess he was angry with me and left to come to the club.' He looked back up with hardened eyes. 'What happened next?'

'I saw him dancing his little heart out. Then some guys approached him and for some reason, I didn't like the look of them.' Bakura shrugged. 'Not that I care about Yugi, but I knew you'd never forgive yourself if something happened to him, so I kept an eye on him. Then I noticed one of them slip something in his drink when he wasn't looking. I got closer and confirmed it.' Bakura's dark brown eyes narrowed. 'I bumped into one and his reaction also confirmed his negative actions. He was on edge.'

Yami nodded. 'Then?'

Bakura huffed, as if Yami was eating into his precious time. 'It was only a matter of time before the drug took effect and I saw them leaving. I knew from the start what their intent was, so I followed them here.'

Yami leaned over and glanced into the darkness behind Bakura. 'What did you do to them?'

Bakura smiled wickedly. 'At first, the larger of the two wanted a fight. So I gave him one.' Bakura laughed. 'He didn't get much of a look in. One well timed blow to the back of his neck and he crumpled like a piece of paper. The other was too busy struggling to get his trousers back up to be able to fight back.'

Yami stood up. 'So, are they still back there?'

Bakura nodded. 'Yes, but they're not all there, if you know what I mean?' He indicated the Millennium Ring around his neck.

Yami looked slightly peeved, but knew that he shouldn't bother with torturing the culprits when they'd already been dealt with. He held his hand out towards Bakura. 'Thank you.'

Bakura looked at the hand. He stuffed his own in his pockets. 'Forget it.' He pushed passed the former Pharaoh.

'I won't forget it, Tomb robber. After all you went through, all the evil things you've done, you've turned yoursef around and actually helped someone else.'

Bakura turned back towards his rival. 'Yeah well, don't expect this to happen all the time.'

Yami stared into his eyes. 'If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have got here in time to stop them.' He smiled. 'So really, thank you.'

Bakura shrugged. 'Whatever.' He turned away and walked off, leaving Yami to attend to his lover.

* * *

When Yugi woke up the next morning, he had a massive headache. He groaned and turned over away from the light shining through the curtains. He cracked his eyes open and blinked furiously until his vision cleared. He felt awful.

Gaining focus, he noticed a large glass of water on the bedside table and two painkillers. There was also a note that said 'They're painkillers, not any other kind of drug.' and a smiley face etched next to it. He smiled weakly and sat up slowly. He took the tablets and gulped all the water down since his mouth felt like a book of carpet samples. He then lay back down until his head stopped pounding.

After another half hour, he decided to get up and walked slowly to the kitchen. The smell of cooking breakfast hit his nose, and he suddenly realised how hungry he was. When he got there, he was surprised to see it was Yami doing the cooking. 'Yami?'

Yami turned his head away from the frying pan and beamed at Yugi. 'Hey there, sleepy head!'

Yugi took a step closer, but was unsure as to how Yami would react to the insolence he'd shown the night before, especially since he'd been proven correct.

Yami watched Yugi shuffle closer and turned to face him fully. 'Come on, you. You must be starving.' He hopped over to Yugi and ushered him to the table. He placed a glass of orange juice in front of him and quickly returned to the pan to turn the eggs. The toaster popped and he grabbed the toast and threw them onto a plate. He placed the eggs on the toast and plonked the final product in front of Yugi and gave him a knife and fork.

Yugi looked up and saw Yami watching him with a smile on his face. 'Are you okay?'

Yami's smile faded. 'No, Yugi, I'm not.'

_Oh god, here it comes!_ Yugi braced himself for a potential verbal assault.

'I am so sorry Yugi!'

_What?_ Yugi looked up. 'What?' he repeated out loud.

Yami approached Yugi and knelt down on his knees and placed his head in Yugi's lap. 'I am so sorry I drove you into that situation! If only I hadn't been so jealous, I would have gone with you and those guys wouldn't have slipped drugs into your drink and you wouldn't have been nearly raped.' He lifted his head and looked at his lover with sad eyes. 'I can never repay Bakura for happening to be there and saving you.'

Yugi looked confused. 'Bakura saved me?'

Yami nodded. 'Yes, although I think he was more grateful for the chance to fight and use his shadow magic legitimately.'

Yugi smiled. 'Yeah, nothing to do with me.'

Yami smiled and stood up. 'Eat your eggs. They're getting cold.' He leaned in and kissed Yugi deeply on the lips. He brke away. 'I am very glad Bakura was able to save you and I really am sorry we had that fight. Next time, we'll go out together.'

'Thanks Yami, and I'm sorry I left without telling you where I was going. It was stupid, but I was really angry.'

Yami nodded. 'Apology accepted. We were both wrong, but we're both okay now.' He began cleaning up his dishes.

Yugi watched Yami for a short while, then picked up his knife and fork and began eating. He was glad that, despite the nature of the circumstances, everything was okay.

END

* * *

Hope that was okay. I actually wanted to make it a bit more graphic, and Bakura just came out of nowhere! I was originally going to have Yami save Yugi and beat the crap out of those two guys, but for some reason, I wanted to add the line 'Is this a private gang bang or can anyone join in?' and who better to say it than Bakura? The bump in the club actually was added at a slightly later stage.

Please review!


End file.
